universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios films
This is a partial listing of films produced and/or distributed by Universal Pictures, the main motion picture production/distribution arm of Universal Studios, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. 1920s 1920 * White Youth * The Flaming Disc * Am I Dreaming? * The Dragon's Net * The Adorable Savage * Putting It Over 1921 * The Fire Eater * A Battle of Wits * Dream Girl * The Millionaire * A Daughter of the Law * The Conflict * The Rage of Paris * No Woman Knows * Action * The Danger Man * The Kiss * The Heart of Arizona * The Beautiful Gambler * Desperate Trails * The Man Tamer * Cheated Love * The Blazing Trail * The Freeze-Out * The Diamond Queen 1922 * Foolish Wives *: ^over these are in public domain^ 1923 *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame* 1925 *The Phantom of the Opera* 1927 *The Cat and The Canary'' 1928 * The Man Who Laughs * Melody of Love (Universal's first all-talkie) 1929 * Show Boat * Broadway (first Universal talkie with color sequences) 1930s 1930 * All Quiet on the Western Front * King of Jazz (first Universal all-color talkie) * The Cat Creeps 1931 * Dracula * Frankenstein 1932 * Back Street * The Mummy * Murders in the Rue Morgue * The Old Dark House 1933 * Counsellor at Law * The Invisible Man 1934 * The Black Cat * Imitation of Life 1935 * [[The Bride of Frankenstein|The Bride of Frankenstein]] * The Raven * Magnificent Obsession * Werewolf of London * The Mystery of Edwin Drood 1936 * Flash Gordon * Show Boat * My Man Godfrey * Three Smart Girls * Dracula's Daughter * The Invisible Ray 1937 * One Hundred Men and a Girl 1939 * Destry Rides Again * East Side of Heaven * Son of Frankenstein * Tower of London 1940s 1940 * The Invisible Man Returns * Enemy Agent * My Little Chickadee * The Bank Dick * Black Friday 1941 * Buck Privates * The Wolf Man 1942 * Saboteur * The Mummy's Tomb * Arabian Nights * Private Buckaroo 1943 * Shadow of a Doubt * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Phantom of the Opera * You're a Lucky Fellow, Mr. Smith * Son of Dracula 1944 * The Invisible Man's Revenge * The Mummy's Ghost * House of Frankenstein * The Mummy's Curse 1945 * House of Dracula 1946 * The Killers 1947 * The Egg and I * Great Expectations (1947, U.S. distribution only) 1948 * The Naked City * The Big Clock * Hamlet (1948, U.S. distribution only) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Another Part of the Forest 1949 * Family Honeymoon 1950s 1950 * Francis the Talking Mule * Harvey * Winchester '73 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Thunder on the Hill * Tomahawk 1952 * Bend of the River * The World in His Arms * Against All Flags * The Golden Blade 1953 * Abbott and Costello Go to Mars * It Came from Outer Space * The Glenn Miller Story 1954 * Creature from the Black Lagoon 1955 * Revenge of the Creature * The Benny Goodman Story * Tarantula * All That Heaven Allows 1956 * The Creature Walks Among Us * Written on the Wind 1957 * Jet Pilot * The Incredible Shrinking Man 1958 * The Thing That Couldn't Die * Touch of Evil 1959 * Pillow Talk * Imitation of Life (remake of 1934 film) * The Snow Queen (English dub, distributor) 1960s 1960 * Psycho (formerly distributed by Paramount Pictures) * The Leech Woman * Spartacus 1961 * Flower Drum Song * Lover Come Back (distribution) * Come September 1962 * Cape Fear * That Touch of Mink (distribution) * To Kill a Mockingbird * Lonely Are the Brave 1963 * Captain Newman, M.D. * Charade* * The Birds * The Thrill of It All * King Kong vs. Godzilla (U.S. distribution of 1962 Japanese Toho film) 1964 * Island of the Blue Dolphins * Marnie * Send Me No Flowers * Man's Favorite Sport? 1965 * Shenandoah * Mirage * Pinocchio in Outer Space (distributor) * The Ipcress File (U.S. distribution only) 1966 * Arabesque * Fahrenheit 451 (U.S. distribution only) * Gambit * The Rare Breed * Torn Curtain * Munster, Go Home! 1967 * Thoroughly Modern Millie * The War Wagon * The Ballad of Josie 1968 * The Party * King Kong Escapes (U.S. distribution of Japanease-made 1967 Toho film) * Hellfigthers * Coogan's Bluff * What's So Bad About Feeling Good? 1969 * Sweet Charity * Anne of the Thousand Days * Topaz * Change of Habit * Winning * Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here 1970s 1970 * Airport and its sequels ("Airport 1975," "Airport '77," and "The Concorde...Airport '79," respectively) * Diary of a Mad Housewife * Two Mules for Sister Sara * The Railway Children U.S. distribution * Colossus: The Forbin Project * Skullduggery * Pufnstuf 1971 * Duel ABC-TV movie in U.S. * Shoot Out * The Andromeda Strain * The Beguiled * Play Misty For Me * Red Sky at Morning 1972 * Silent Running * Frenzy (last movie with 1963-1972 logo) * Slaughterhouse-Five * Joe Kidd (first movie with 1972-1990 logo) * Pete 'n' Tillie 1973 * American Graffiti (plus sequel in 1979) * The Sting (plus sequel in 1983) * Jesus Christ Superstar * Sssssss * High Plains Drifter * The Day of the Jackal 1974 * Earthquake * The Black Windmill * Airport 1975 1975 * The Hindenburg * Jaws (plus sequels in 1978, 1983, and 1987) * Rooster Cogburn * The Eiger Sanction * The Great Waldo Pepper * The Other Side of the Mountain 1976 * Family Plot * Swashbuckler * Midway * Car Wash * Two-Minute Warning * The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings * Fellini's Casanova U.S. theatrical distribution * The Seven-Per-Cent Solution 1977 * Slap Shot * The Slipper and the Rose (U.S. distribution only) * MacArthur * Rollercoaster * Airport '77 * Which Way Is Up? * Smokey and the Bandit (plus sequels in 1980 and 1983) * Sorcerer (co-production with Paramount Pictures) * The Car see also George Barris * The Choirboys * Heroes * The Last Remake of Beau Geste * The Sentinel 1978 * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * The Deer Hunter * Jaws 2 * National Lampoon's Animal House * Same Time, Next Year * The Wiz * Watership down (film) (Co- production with Warner bros and Embassy pictures) * FM * House Calls * Blue Collar * Gray Lady Down * The Greek Tycoon * Moment by Moment 1979 * Dracula * The Electric Horseman (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Yanks (distribution only; United Artists released the film overseas) * 1941 (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * The Concorde...Airport '79 * The Jerk * The Seduction of Joe Tynan * More American Graffiti * Battlestar Galactica Modified version released theatrically of pilot movie for 1978 ABC-TV series * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century 1980s 1980 * Coal Miner's Daughter * The Blues Brothers * The Gong Show Movie * The Island * Melvin and Howard * The Nude Bomb * Smokey and the Bandit II * Somewhere in Time * Xanadu * Flash Gordon (U.S. distribution only) * The Last Married Couple in America * In God We Tru$t * Cheech and Chong's Next Movie * ffolkes 1981 * On Golden Pond (distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * The Four Seasons * Halloween II * Bustin' Loose * The Incredible Shrinking Woman * Raggedy Man * Heartbeeps * Nighthawks * An American Werewolf in London (Universal distributed PolyGram Pictures production) * Endless Love (Universal distributed PolyGram Pictures production) * Continental Divide (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Funhouse * Ghost Story * The Legend of the Lone Ranger (distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * Silence of the North 1982 * Conan the Barbarian * Frances * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Fast Times at Ridgemont High * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas * Sophie's Choice (distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * Cat People * The Thing * The Dark Crystal (distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * Missing 1983 * Bad Boys * Jaws 3-D * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (distribution only, produced by Recorded Picture Company) * Stroker Ace (co-production with Warner Bros.) * Rumble Fish * Monty Python's The Meaning of Life * Scarface * Psycho II * Smokey and the Bandit Part 3 * The Sting II * Nightmares 1984 * Sixteen Candles * Firestarter * Conan the Destroyer * The Muppets Take Manhattan (co-production with The Jim Henson Company) * Dune * Cloak and Dagger * Comfort and Joy (distributor only, co-production with Thorn EMI and Scottish Television) * The Wild Life 1985 * Back to the Future (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Breakfast Club * Weird Science * Fletch * Brazil (U.S. distribution only, co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Out of Africa * Stick 1986 * Legend (co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Howard the Duck (co-production with Lucasfilm Ltd.) * Playing for Keeps * Psycho III * Legal Eagles * An American Tail 1987 * Jaws: The Revenge * Harry and the Hendersons * Prince of Darkness * Dragnet * Three O'Clock High 1988 * They Live * The Great Outdoors * Midnight Run * Phantasm II * Shakedown * Watchers * The Last Temptation of Christ * The Land Before Time 1989 * K-9 * Field of Dreams * The 'Burbs * Back to the Future Part II (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Do the Right Thing * Born on the Fourth of July * Fletch Lives * Uncle Buck * The Dream Team * Parenthood (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Wizard * Always (co-production with United Artists and Amblin Entertainment) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 1990s 1990 * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions, Sullivan Bluth Studios, Rhythm and Hues Studios, Ride Trade and MCA) * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (co-production with Alfred J. Hitchcock Productions) * Jetsons: The Movie (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Coupe de Ville (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Tremors * Problem Child * Henry & June * Back to the Future Part III (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) (first movie with 1990-1996 logo) * Darkman (plus its two sequels) * Bird on a Wire (last movie with 1973-1990 logo) * Cry-Baby (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Child's Play 2 (using 75th anniversary commemorative logo) * Kindergarten Cop * Mo' Better Blues * Psycho IV: The Beginning * Havana 1991 * Closet Land (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) (using the 75th anniversary commemorative logo) * Back to the Future: The Ride (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Career Opportunities (using the 75th anniversary commemorative logo) * Problem Child 2 * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Child's Play 3 * Backdraft (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Jungle Fever * Cape Fear (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Hard Way * The People Under the Stairs * Fried Green Tomatoes 1992 * Beethoven (co-production with Northern Lights) * Dr. Giggles * Scent of a Woman * Lorenzo's Oil * American Me 1993 * Judgment Night * Army of Darkness * Beethoven's 2nd (co-production with Northern Lights) * Carlito's Way * Cop and a Half (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story * Jurassic Park (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Real McCoy * Schindler's List (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) 1994 * Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead * The Flintstones (co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Felidae (film) * The Shadow * The Little Rascals (co-production with Amblin Entertainment and King World) * The Cowboy Way (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The River Wild * The War * Reality Bites (co-production with Jersey Films) * Street Fighter (co-production with Capcom) * Junior (co-production with Northern Lights) * Crooklyn * Timecop * True Lies (UK Distribution Only) 1995 * Apollo 13 (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Babe (distributor) * Billy Madison * Waterworld * Casino * Casper (co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Harvey Entertainment) * Balto (co-production with Amblimation) * Twelve Monkeys * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) 1996 * Ed * Flipper * Happy Gilmore * Fear (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie * The Chamber (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Twister (co-production with Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 * The Nutty Professor (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Daylight (last movie with 1990-1996 logo) * The Frighteners * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time (distribution only) (co-production with Lightstorm Entertainment, Landmark Entertainment Group and Universal Creative) 1997 * Fierce Creatures (co-production with Jersey Films) * Dante's Peak (first movie with current logo) * The Jackal (co-production with Mutual Film Company and Alphaville) * Leave It to Beaver * Liar Liar (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) 1998 * Small Soldiers (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) * Patch Adams * Meet Joe Black * Basketball * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Babe: Pig in the City (sequel to Babe, distributor) * Blues Brothers 2000 * Bride of Chucky * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (co-production with Summit Entertainment and Rhino Films) * Mercury Rising (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Black Dog * Psycho (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Shakespeare in Love (co-production with Miramax Films) 1999 * October Sky * The Mummy (co-production with Alphaville) * American Pie * The Hurricane * Snow Falling on Cedars * Mystery Men * End of Days * Angela's Ashes (co-production with Paramount Pictures) * EDtv (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Story of Us (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) 2000s 2000 * U-571 * Billy Elliot (distributed in countries outside USA, produced by Working Title Films, BBC Films and Tiger Aspect) * Gladiator (co-production with Dreamworks Pictures) * The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Erin Brockovich (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Meet the Parents ''(co-production with DreamWorks, plus its sequel in 2004) * ''The Watcher * An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster * The Skulls (co-production with Newmarket Films) * The Family Man 2001 * Hannibal (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Dino De Laurentiis) * Mulholland Drive (distribution only in USA) * A Beautiful Mind (co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * Strictly Sinatra (U.S. distribution only) * The Mummy Returns (co-production with Alphaville) * The Musketeer * The Fast and the Furious * Captain Corelli's Mandolin (co-produced with Working Title Films, Studio Canal and Miramax Films) * American Pie 2 * Bridget Jones's Diary (co-production with Miramax Films, Studio Canal and Working Title Films) * K-PAX (co-production with Intermedia Films and FilmFour(logo not shown)) * Jurassic Park III (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Spy Game (distributor) * Josie and the Pussycats (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Hanna-Barbera Productions) 2003 * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition (edited re-release of the E.T. 20th anniversary edition celebration version in 2003, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Apollo 13 (IMAX DMR Edited re-release, 10th anniversary edition) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Life of David Gale (co-production with Intermedia Films) * 2 Fast 2 Furious * American Wedding * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (distribution only) (co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * Shrek 4-D (distribution only) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation) * Bruce Almighty (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Cat in The Hat (co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * Honey * Hulk (co-production with Marvel Studios and Good Machine) * Intolerable Cruelty (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Alphaville) * Love Actually (co-production with Studio Canal and Working Title) * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Miramax Films) * Peter Pan (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) * The Rundown (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Seabiscuit (co-production with DreamWorks and Spyglass Entertainment) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (co-prodution with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon) 2004 * Balto III: Wings of Change * Along Came Polly (2004) * Dawn of the Dead (remake of the 1978 film, co-production with Strike Entertainment) * The Bourne Supremacy * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (co-production with Miramax Films) * Connie and Carla (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Chronicles of Riddick * Two Brothers (co-production with Pathé) * Friday Night Lights (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * In Good Company * Meet the Fockers (sequel to Meet the Parents, co-production with DreamWorks) * The Phantom of the Opera (distribution only in Latin America and Australia, produced by Warner Bros. (distributors in U.S. and other countries), The Really Useful Group and Scion Films) * Ray (distribution) * Thunderbirds * Van Helsing (co-production with Alphaville) (logo not shown) 2005 * Inside Deep Throat (distribution only in USA) * Land of the Dead (using 1930's logo, co-production with Wild Bunch) * White Noise * The Wedding Date * The 40 Year-Old Virgin * The Interpreter * Doom * Cinderella Man * First Descent (distribution only in USA) * Jarhead * Kicking & Screaming * King Kong * Munich (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Alliance Atlantis Communications) * The Perfect Man '' * ''Pride & Prejudice (distributed in countries outside USA) * Prime * The Producers (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Serenity * The Skeleton Key * Two for the Money (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * American Pie Presents: Band Camp (distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, co-production with Rogue Pictures) (direct-to-video) * Madagascar (non-USA distribution) (Co-production with Dreamworks Animation) 2006 * Children of Men (co-production with Striker) * Nanny McPhee (co-production with Working Title Films) * Curious George (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) * Inside Man (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Slither * Stay Alive (distributed in countries outside USA) * Southland Tales (co-production with Destination Films, Samuel Goldwyn Films, and Darko Entertainment) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Miami Vice * United 93 * Let's Go to Prison (distribution only) (produced by Carsey Werner Films) (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * Accepted (co-production with Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Holiday (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Waverly Films) * American Pie: The Naked Mile (co-production with Rogue Pictures) (direct-to-video) * Man of the Year (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * The Good Shepherd (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions and American Zoetrope) * You, Me and Dupree 2007 * Alpha Dog * Smokin' Aces (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Mr. Bean's Holiday (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Because I Said So * Breach * Dead Silence * Evan Almighty (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Shady Acres Entertainment and Original Film) * Georgia Rule * Knocked Up * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Bourne Ultimatum * Illegal Tender * The Kingdom * Elite Squad (distributed in some countries outside USA) * American GangsterAmerican Gangster (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Charlie Wilson's War * American Pie Presents: Beta House (distribution only) (produced by Rogue Pictures) (direct-to-video) * Surf's Up (film) (distribution only in Canada and other countries) (with Sony Pictures Animation) * Hot Fuzz (distribution in most countries outside of the USA) 2008 * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (co-production with Big Idea Productions) * Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Definitely, Maybe * Doomsday (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * Leatherheads * Forgetting Sarah Marshall * Baby Mama * The Simpsons Ride (distribution only) (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Gracie Films) * The Strangers (distribution only in some countries) (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * The Incredible Hulk (distribution only) (co-production with Marvel Studios) * Wanted * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * Mamma Mia!: The Movie (co-production with Playtone) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (co-production with Alphaville and Sommers Company) * The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior (direct-to-dvd) (co-production with Alphaville and Sommers Company) * Death Race * Hamlet 2 (co-production with Focus Features) * Igor (distribution only in Canada) (co-production with Metro Goldwyn Mayer and Alliance Films) * Flash of Genius (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Express: The Ernie Davis Story * Changeling (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Role Models (co-production with New Regency) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (non-USA distribution) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation) * The Tale of Despereaux (co-production with Framestore CFC, Larger Than Life Productions, Relativity Media, and Universal Animation Studios) * Frost/Nixon (co-production with Working Title Films and Imagine Entertainment) * Beethoven's Big Break (direct-to-DVD) (co-production with Universal Studios Home Entertainment) 2009 * The Unborn (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * Duplicity * Fast & Furious (co-produced with One Race Films, Original Film and Relativity Media) * State of Play * Drag Me to Hell * Land of the Lost (June 5, 2009) * Public Enemies (July 1, 2009) * Bruno (July 10, 2009) * Funny People (July 31, 2009) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Apatow Productions, and Happy Madison) * Inglourious Basterds – August 21 (co-produced with A Band Apart and The Weinstein Company) * The Boat That Rocked (28 August, 2009) * Brand New Day September 18, 2009 * The Invention of Lying September 25, 2009 * Couples Retreat (October 9, 2009) * The Wolfman (November 6, 2009) 2010 * Leap Year ''(USA distribution only, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * ''The Wolfman ''(co-production with Relativity Media and Stuber Pictures) * ''Green Zone ''(co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films) * ''Repo Men ''(co-production with Stuber Pictures and Relativity Media) * ''Kick-Ass ''(international distribution only; co-production with Marv Films and Plan B Entertainment) * ''Robin Hood (May 14, 2010) * MacGruber ''(distribution only; produced by Rogue Pictures and Relativity Media) * ''Get Him to the Greek ''(co-production with Apatow Productions, Spyglass Entertainment, and Relativity Media) * ''Despicable Me (July, 9 2010) * Charlie St. Cloud ''(co-production with Relativity Media) * ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World ''(co-production with Big Talk Productions) * ''Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang ''(released as ''Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang in the UK, co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films) * Devil ''(distribution only; produced by Blinding Edge Pictures, The Night Chronicles and Media Rights Capital) * ''Skyline ''(co-production with Rogue Pictures and Relativity Media) * ''Little Fockers 2011 * The Dilemma * Sanctum * The Adjustment Bureau * Paul * Hop * Your Highness * Fast Five * Bridesmaids * Larry Crowne * Cowboys & Aliens * The Change-Up * A Dangerous Method * Dream House * The Thing * Johnny English Reborn * Tower Heist 2012 * Contraband * Big Miracle * Safe House * Wanderlust * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (non-USA distribution) (co-production with Dreamworks Animation) * American Reunion * The Five-Year Engagement * Battleship * Snow White & the Huntsman * Ted * Savages * The Bourne Legacy * ParaNorman * Pitch Perfect * The Man with the Iron Fists * Anna Karenina * Zero Dark Thirty * This Is 40 * Les Misérables 2013 * Mama * Identity Thief * How to Train Your Dragon (3-D rerelease) * Oblivion * Fast & Furious 6 * The Purge * Despicable Me 2 * R.I.P.D. * 2 Guns * Kick-Ass 2 * The World's End * Riddick * Rush * About Time * Man of Tai Chi * The Best Man Holiday * 47 Ronin * Lone Survivor 2014 * Ride Along * Endless Love * Non-Stop * Neighbors * A Million Ways to Die in the West * The Purge: Anarchy * Lucy * Get on Up * As Above, So Below'' * ''A Walk Among the Tombstones * The Boxtrolls * Dracula Untold * Ouija * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Dumb and Dumber To * Unbroken 2015 * Blackhat * The Boy Next Door * Seventh Son * Fifty Shades of Grey * Furious 7 * Unfriended * Pitch Perfect 2 * Jurassic World * Ted 2 * Minions (film) External links * Universal Pictures Universal Category:Universal Studios *